In distributed computing architectures, a given application computer program or a collection of application computer programs, referred to as a workload, shares hardware resources of computing devices with other workloads. Examples of such hardware resources include processor time, memory, and networking bandwidth. The workloads are thus executed in a distributed manner using the same hardware resources of the computing devices. Each hardware resource may be allocated differently to the workloads. For example, the usage allocation of a hardware resource to a first workload may be different than the usage allocation of this hardware resource to a second workload.